the past with the present what about the future?
by zuruichi123
Summary: sasuke will become king, sakura wants to be queen but sASuke's lover is naruto what will sakura do when she finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 when we only met

In a far far away kingdom called the land of flames there lived a prince named sasuke uchiha, a brilliant young man who is in search for his bride it doesn't matter if it's a boy or girl the kingdom supports same gender relationships.

One day his majesty fugaku called the prettiest maiden in the kingdom known as sakura haruno her hair is joyful pink, her skin is delicate just like a babies skin, her eyes were pretty green orbs ,her smile makes the entire men population fall for her but the her heart is only for the prince.

The king called her and invited her to the ball to celebrate the princes 18th birthday and of course sakura accepted the invitation she wore her best dress the best hairstyle the perfect get up. Then suddenly a carriage arrived ready to pick up lady sakura for the royal ball. When she arrived she then greeted the prince with a bow.

"may I have this dance?" sasuke asked.

"of course " sasuke took her hand and dragged her to the centre of the royal ball room.

"oh my prince sasuke your such a great dancer teheheeh… " sakura giggled

"thank you and i love your dress but is it alright that we should take a break? "

"of course" both of them stopped and bowed.

The prince went to a nearby balcony but looks like there was someone occupying it he peeked a little who it was, it was a servant, this servant has a unique feature his hair is blond has a and perfect sea blue eyes.

"excuse me?"

"yes…..oh your royal majesty I am so sorry for slacking off I'll get to work right away!" the servant was about to leave but sasuke stopped him.

"don't worry servant I am just curios I have never seen you before? "

"I am new your majesty, my name is naruto uzamaki.."naruto bowed.

"…..stand up I don't like the formalities….and when we're alone just call me sasuke "

"but sire-"

"it's an order!"

"yes…sasuke…"

"so how old are you?"

"17…sasuke…sire I feel uncomfortable calling the future ruler his own name i-"

"naruto are you disobeying my orders?"

"I am sorry your majesty but I am but his majesty the king told all the new servants to address the nobles especially you sire with your majesty, lo-"

"naruto uzamaki pls. proceed to my lair when the party ends and that's an order! "

"yes your sire….." naruto bows down and leave. 'did I do something wrong?….' naruto asked himself.

The party went for hours and hours till it strike 10 pm everyone left but lady haruno gets to stay in the castle. Naruto right now was standing in front of his majesties' bedroom door he gulped down in fear and knocked.

"come in" naruto came in.

"your majesty…."

"lock the door and strip and don't ever speak but moan in pleasure" sasuke ordered

Naruto did what he was told he stripped until he was stark naked sasuke told him to sit beside him on the bed. Sasuke took the blindfold right beside him and blindfolded naruto and shackled him to the head of the bed.

"don't worry naruto you brought this on yourself hehehe…." Sasuke whispered.

"have you ever believed on first love first sight" naruto nodded.

"good! Well guess what my first love is right in front of me " naruto wa.s shocked and then he started to tremble in fear.

"don't worry I won't hurt you love" sasuke pulled out his erected dick and poured a huge amount of lube and directly pounded inside of naruto, it was very tight but sasuke liked it he continued to slam into him none-stop and ignoring naruto's cries for him to stop.

"naruto your so tight…ah!"

"AHHHH!..sire!..pls.! ah!..stop..ahhh! it hu-hurts!...noo!..ahhhhh!"

"if you don't like it then why is your dick so erected?"

"hnnn..ahhh!...your majesty pls stop!..."

"I need an answer!"

"hnnn!...mmm…i-I can't control it sire!"

"that doesn't make any sense!"

"hnn….your..majesty!..ahhh! im gonna-"

"oh no you don't!" sasuke grabbed the stem of the dick to prevent naruto from cumming.

"aaahhh! Plsss. Sire…ahhh!"

"why not we cum together ne?" sasuke kept on pounding in and out on naruto's poor ass.

In a few more hits and thrusts both of them cummed.

Sasuke lay above of naruto and told naruto. Sasuke took off the blind fold and shackles.

"why your majesty?" naruto spoke between sobs.

"because I love you"

"why! We only just met you don't even know a single thing about me!"

"I do know one!"

"then what!"

"your stubborn"

"hmp!" naruto pouted. And shove off sasuke out of the way as naruto tried to stand but his legs were too wobbly it's like he fell to the ground, instead naruto crawled and grabbed his clothes and wore them.

"you can't walk" sasuke said while grinning.

"I can it's just my legs…"

"your legs…..you know you can just sleep with me"

"why! You freaking sadist!"

"you don't remember me do you?"

"no I don't! Since when did we meet anyway! "

"hn…..11 years ago..maybe I should tell you about it"

~flashback~

**One night a prince ran away from the castle and went to the forest.**

"_what are you doing here ,crying?" a little raven boy asked to a crying little blonde._

"_m-my daddy….died –sniff-…hhhuuuuu…" the blonde replied._

"_you know what I have heard that when they die they go to the night sky and their souls twinkle brightly "_

"_I don't get it.."_

"_in other words they become stars that twinkle the night sky."_

"_really?" naruto stopped crying his face turned into a big smile_

"_yes, look up there the brightest star must be your father ". Sasuke pointed out._

"_wow!" both of them looked at the star it made naruto happy even though he can't see him physically but in his mind he will always be there to shine brightly at him._

"_what's your name?" sasuke asked._

"_my name is naruto uzamaki"_

"_you know you have pretty eyes you shouldn't waste them with tears" sasuke wiped both eyes with his hands. Then suddenly naruto leaned on sasuke's shoulder._

"_hey naruto I want you to were this" sasuke handed out a necklace that has a very special crystal gem it was a very priceless necklace indeed. This is passed down to lovers of the royal family boy or girl doesn't matter. _

"_why?"_

"_so that when we both turn 18 both of us can get married and it only symbolises that you belong to me….. "_

"_ok….." naruto wore it he gave sasuke a smile and hugged him then naruto on sasuke's chest dozed off._

"_naruto…..im sorry I have to leave…."sasuke kissed naruto on the cheek and then said his goodbye but naruto tugged on sasuke's sleeve but, still asleep, sasuke felt so uneasy leaving him but he had faith that one day naruto will come to him someday ._

"_bye naruto…..i love you….you idiot..hehehe…" sasuke said and then left._

~end of flashback~

"so you were that…..boy?"

"yes"

"I don't believe you!"

"then check out that necklace…. " naruto was surprised his love was a freaking sadist, rapist, sex maniac, and a PRINCE!.

"I am sorry but you have lady saku-"

"I don't like flirty girls"

"but what if-"

"no buts, we just have to keep it a secret for a while"

"I am sorry but I have to leave goodbye!" naruto ran off to the door (a.n.:he is wearing his clothes. ).

"naruto….."

'did I approach him too fast?' sasuke thought to himself.

To be continued

**I was inspired by someone's fanfic that I wanted to make one myself! Pls. reviw if you like it and tell me about my grammar cause im not very good at it but pls. don't make it too painful**

**T,T sorry for my wrong grammar if you ever get mad that you did not understand… **


	2. chapter 2

"I am sorry but I have to leave goodbye!" naruto ran off to the door (a.n.:he is wearing his clothes. ).

"naruto….."

'did I approach him too fast?' sasuke thought to himself.

~the next day~

His majesty king fugaku summoned lady sakura and prince sasuke in the meeting room.

"what is it father?"

"I have decided that you and sakura are getting married"

"yay!" sakura jumped in joy while sasuke was very shocked.

"that is all you may leave the room"

"im sorry father but I cann-"

"whatever I say must be done! So don't dare complain about it!"

"don't worry darling!" sakura grabbed his right arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek .'how can I tell naruto about this….' Both of them left the room while walking sakura asked something.

"sasuke-kun~ can I wear it?"

"wear what?"

"you don't have to be shy! Just let me wear it!"

"WEAR WHAT!" sasuke raised his voice to sakura since sasuke didn't know what she was trying to say.

"the NECKLACE! The one that is passed down to the lovers of the prince or princess."

"I'M SORRY BUT I GAVE IT TO SOMEONE!"

"who!"

"I won't tell you!" sasuke left sakura. He proceeded to the royal library to find where naruto was suddenly a huge amount of books fell on to someone with a loud thud.

"h-help someone" the servant cried. While his right hand waving for a symbol of help.

"is that you dobe?"

"is that you your majesty itachi? I am sorry to have made a ruckus in your studies don't mind me I can take care of myself!" the servant said.

"you idiot it's me sasuke! Quit playing around dobe!"

"I am sorry your MEJESTY!" sasuke ignored the apology and helped him to get out of the books that was burying him alive.

"soo…err..ummm….sasuke…here…" naruto handed out the necklace that sasuke gave to him 11 years ago.

"what is THIS!"

"I am sorry but I heard that you are getting married to lady sakura so I was wondering that she might want this….. "

"NO! keep it! You are only my lover not her she is not my type of girl"

"but-"

"I will MARRY YOU! And that's a promise! So get up! And follow me to my chamber!"

"why!, so you can rape me again you freaking sadist or you are just using me to get rid of the feeling of getting pissed"

"NO! it's an ORDER NARUTO WE NEED TO TALK!" naruto felt so defenceless when sasuke was very angry he did as he was told he followed him to his chamber and talked.

"so what do you want to talk about!"

"us! From now on you will become my personal maid!"

"WHAT!"

"are you deaf or something!"

"NO!,…it's just that…"

"well what? Aren't you happy that you are with me?24/7 "

"actually not happy, **scared**, that you will just, rape me every day, harass me and use me as your SEX TOY! "

"naruto….you ARE NOT A SEX TOY! You are my lover get it! And the term your using now is rape it should be making out or love- "

"you freaking sadist!"

"as I promise I will marry you!"

"what about sakura?"

"I will tell her in the right time so now….you will have to just keep that necklace hidden!"

"ugh! Whatever im leaving…." Naruto stood up and walked away but sasuke grabbed naruto's wrist and told him.

"I love you naruto and that will never ever change….."

"yeah..yeah…."

"do you have the same feeling for me?"

"hmp….why would I since you raped me you probably know what's my answer!"

"….i am sorry I did that I was desperate to do that to you! "

"geeezz….you know what when you left me 11 years ago you should have awoken me up and told me you were going to leave " naruto left sasuke's gaze but he did not leave.

"why?..."

**~flashback~**

_Little naruto gave out a big yawn._

"_huaaaaa~….oh yeah i-" naruto looked at his side but he was no longer there he felt lonely and sad that he wasn't able to ask his name._

"_friend?...w-where are you?...huuuuuaaaa!" naruto cried because he was abandoned again._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Naruto felt hot tears trickled down on his face and then looked at sasuke.

"because I thought you abandoned me…" sasuke was shocked and felt guilty, he grab naruto and gave him a soft and passionate kiss.

"hmmm..nnnn" then sasuke broke the kiss and gave him a hug.

"I didn't abandon you it's just that the guards were searching for me so…I'm sorry" sasuke apologised to naruto and kissed his forehead.

"whatever" naruto replied in between sobs.

"so are we okay now?"

"yeah I guess…."

"so let me hear you say it"

"say what?"

"say I LOVE YOU!"

"errrr…..ummm…"

"your dumber than I thought!"

"I'm not du-"

"then say it"

"I errrr..lo…ve….yo..u"

"I can't hear you

"I LOVE YOU! There I said it, happy!"

"mor than happy so hows about a-"

"would you look at the time I better get going! See ya later!" naruto ran to the door and slammed it shut.

"darn…."sasuke felt depressed for not getting a kiss but naruto felt happy that he wasn't abandoned by his…lover…

**CHAPTER 2- SWEETS**

In a beautiful morning on February 14th naruto woke up with a big yawn and get ready for work but he was wondering what he would give to his…..rapist. .he thought with a giggle.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" naruto was confused what to give to naruto on this day that he proceeded to the kitchen and made some plain chocolate with vanilla he made the other half of the heart chocolate and the other half vanilla since he was confused what to give to sa-su-ke.

"so whose that for?" chocola asked ,chocola is a maid in the castle with her twin sister vanilla,

"errr…that's a secret!" naruto replied

"oh really" vanilla suddenly replied in naruto's ear, vanilla is very good in sneaking around.

"WHOA!"naruto was surprised to see vanilla to.

"Tehehehe….so me and my sis wanted to tell you that you have been promoted to become the princes personal butler!...well that's all see ya!" both of them left the kitchen.

"so he was serious….."

"you should go wake him up!" vanilla whispered.

"VA-VANILLA! STOP THAT!"

"stop what?"

"THAT!...THAT APPPEARING AND DISSAPPEARING THING!"

"ok..ok…see you later" vanilla finally disappeared leaving naruto a quick sigh.

"looks like it's done maybe I should give this to him when I wake him up" naruto picked his valentine gift wrapped in a heart shaped box with a cute ribbon and hid it in his pocket, he prepared sasuke breakfast and carried it to his chamber. When naruto arrived at the door of sasuke's room he heared someone talking to sasuke he peeked to a tiny hole and watched as sakura gave her chocolate to sasuke. Naruto felt so depressed that he has forgotten to give it to him instead and watched as sakura gives a kiss to sasuke's cheeks she tries to seduce sasuke but sasuke told her to stay in her chamber sakura did as she was told. Naruto finished his eaves-dropping and waited when sakura comes out.

"good morning my lady sakura….."

"hmp!..Morning servant…." Naruto bowed and left lady sakura outside and proceeded to sasuke's room.

"good morning naruto" sasuke greeted.

"good morning your-I mean sasuke…"

"you finally called my name"

"so you won't have to punish me" sasuke ignored that reply. He then opened the chocolate that sakura gave to him and gave it a big bite.

"she did not made this she just bought it!" sasuke complained.

"well that isn't my problem so here is your breakfast egg and bacon, well I'm off-"

"excuse me but what about my valentine gift?"

"what gift?"

"the one on the floor what's that?" naruto looked at the thing that sasuke was pointing.

"OH!" naruto was shock his gift was on the floor, naruto checked his pocket but he found out that it had a hole.

"errrr…ummm"

"is that for me?" sasuke picked it up and unwrapped it.

"ummm…u don't have to eat it you know" naruto said but sasuke took a big bite on both sides and coughed.

"it's a bit hard and sweet!...but actually I don't like sweets but since you made this how can I deny! Whatever you make I'll eat it or drink it" naruto blushed at the statement and looked away.

"thank you, love" sasuke said with a smile and tugged naruto's hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"back off!" naruto replied.

"why?...you're getting hard to get you know!"

"whatever but I need to attend my duties! So-"

"your duty is to be my maid!,

"eeerrr…."

"by the way…why is your shirt have a hole?"

"oh this….well actually on my way here there was this little girl that was crying, I asked her why was she crying, she wanted a rose so I tried getting her one but somehow while I was reaching for it maybe one of my clothes got snagged then torn apart besides, this is my only pair" naruto replied.

"really…." Sasuke stood up and approached his closet and pulled out a clean white polo. He threw it to naruto and told naruto to wear that.

"why?...you know I can just sew this together"

"wear it!...it has my scent…"

"NOO!"

"do you want to be punished?"

"no….fine! I will wear it!" naruto was about to go back to his quarters when sasuke told him.

"in here, right in front of me"

"….." naruto did on what he was told he took off his upper wear and put on the new polo that sasuke lend him.

Naruto p.o.v.

'the scent…it's soo good ohhh! dear' when I looked down I see my half erected buldge I turned around and started to redress faster I am just hoping that sasuke didn't see that.

"_looks like someone got hard from my polo"_

"no…it's not what it see-AH!"

Sasuke p.o.v.

'this is so fun, teasing naruto, seeing his erotic face, hearing his lewd cries, slamming my dick to his ass' I thought to myself with a grin on my face while rubbing his bulge.

"tell me naruto…when you smelt my polo what were you imagining?" I asked

"n-nothing!..ah!" he replied.

"liar" I licked his earlobe.

"ahh!...noo.." he moaned

"maybe I should help you…." I pulled naruto, made him sit between my legs. I unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick I rubbed it up and down and my other hand will play with his balls.

"ahhhh!...nnooo….nn..ahh!"

"spread your legs wider"

"ugh!..ahh!.." I loved his moans it made me very hard.

"let me see you masturbate! That's an order naruto!" I stopped what I was doing and watched as naruto masturbate.

"na-ru-to~ who are you thinking of when you masturbate?"

"hnnnn….ah!...ah!"

"is it me?…."

"ugh! Im gonna cu-"

"hold your horses" I grabbed the stem of his dick to prevent him from spilling his seed.

"I won't let go not unless you answer all my questions!"

"h-hurry!"

"who do you think when you masturbate?"

"..hnn….y-you"

"how long?"

"as much as I want! Ah!"

"do you call out his name?"

"yes!"

"loud or lewd?"

"BOTH!"

"oh….when we met yesterday why didn't you pay attention to me?"

"b-because i-I thou—ght you have forgotten me- ahhh! Pls. I need to cum!"

"who are you talking to?"

"you!"

"what?"

"ahhh! PLS. SASUKE! LET ME CUMMMM!"

"here ya go!" I let go of naruto's dick a huge amount of cum was on the floor and on my hand.

"sasuke~~" naruto fell on my chest and dozed off.

"sleep my little naruto cause I'm gonna stretch you when you sleep!" I said with a grin.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

"here ya go!" I let go of naruto's dick a huge amount of cum was on the floor and on my hand.

"sasuke~~" naruto fell on my chest and dozed off.

"sleep my little naruto cause I'm gonna stretch you when you sleep!" I said with a grin.

**~Lunch time~**

"prince sasuke lunch is ready! I was wondering if both of us can dine in the royal garden just the two of us!" sakura called out to him, infront of the door of sasuke's bedchamber.

"just wait a minute I'm gonna..um….im busy, for a while!" sasuke replied.

"naruto wake up! naruto" sasuke said to naruto but naruto was still asleep. Sasuke had no other choice but to wake naruto using brute force. Sasuke tickled naruto's stomach and remove the covers.

"ngh….huh?"

"hurry sakura is here you got to get up!"

"oh yeah…I need to change" naruto stand up and picked up his pants and underwear.

"ready?"sasuke asked

"uhhh…yeah" naruto replied.

Sasuke and naruto came out lady sakura was curious what were they doing in there.

"sasuke kun what were you two doing?"

"both of us were….." sasuke was not able to continue when naruto took over defending what were they doing.

"Chatting about the pretty ball gown you wore last night! Lady sakura you should go easy on master sasuke- "

"WHAT!" sasuke was surprised.

"oh really?" sakura said.

"he is very shy when it comes to admitting things….hehehe…very special things…well I am off your majestie's " naruto bowed and went away sakura was just giggling about the feeling.

"sasuke….let's go!"

"oh uh yeah….."

Both of them ate in the royal garden while naruto had to fight over the food that vanilla was trying to steal.

"vanilla! Don't you even dare!" naruto demanded

"not unless you tell me who was that chocolate for!"

"it was for me okay!" naruto replied

"oh…your lying! You'r not very good at it you know!"

"gahh!...just give me back my ramen!"

"you got to catch me…." Vanilla said while running away from naruto.

Vanilla and naruto ran around the castle vanilla was having fun while naruto was pissed both of them went through the library, hallways, kitchen, ballroom and finally the last area the royal garden.

"good afternoon lady sakura and master sasuke…." Vanilla bowed.

"good afternoon vanilla chan~ so tell me why are you carrying ramen…. "

"I am taming a wild fox my lady" vanilla giggled

"who?" sasuke and sakura asked.

"him! Your majesties" vanilla pointed out. All three of them looked where vanilla was pointing, it was naruto.

"naruto WATCH OUT FOR THE-" vanilla warned but it was too late.

"**gahhhh!**" naruto tripped and fell and hit his head on a rock.

"hose…." Vanilla finished off her warning.

"aw…aw..aw…."

"you clutzy little servant….." sakura said.

"I'm sorry my lady and sire!" naruto said on his knees and ran away. Naruto's head was dripping with blood ,he didn't care, he ran to his room and treated the wound since he didn't know how to treat wounds, he just wash it with water and put band aid on and proceeded to work. When Naruto opened the door he saw his ramen on the doorstep hot and warm it was surley cooked

It had a note in the side of the ramen bowl.

_Dear naruto,_

_Sorry for what I did, I told the prince and lady sakura that it was my fault  
>here's a newly cooked ramen I made for you.<em>

_p.s.:the prince wants to see you(in his room) when you're done eating.  
>from:vanilla,<em>

"darn…." Naruto said in a whisper, he finished eating and went to the prince's room.

"what is it sire?" naruto bowed down.

"your wound is it ok?"

"yes sire there's no need to worry"

"come here let me see…." The prince said. Naruto approached sasuke and let him have a look on his wound.

"you didn't do it properly!" sasuke said, he licked the wound with his bare tongue to make the pain go away.

"ngh!" naruto flinched.

"don't move it will heal with my tongue" sasuke said.

"sasuke…..what did you do to vanilla?"

"I didn't do anything why? I'm not the type of person who would randomly punish someone"

"oh really" naruto disagreed to the idea.

"alright all done" sasuke said. Naruto stand up and thanked him and went away sasuke couldn't bare anymore to see his little angel get hurt. Naruto had a busy schedule.

8:00pm-9:00pm - assist the prince

9:00pm-9:30pm - clean the princes room.

9:30pm-10:00pm - do the princes laundry

10:00pm-11:00pm - break/lunch

The whole afternoon and night assist the prince.

"this not busy schedule at all…." The whole afternoon went fine.

**Teheheeh this is short but the reason why I'm doing this so that I can put the chapters in the right place not in the story**

**Thanks for the reviews! *bows*. **


	4. sakura's revenge chapter 47

**Chapter – 4 Sakura's curiosity turns into mayhem. **

Sakura was walking in the garden she was wondering that why was sasuke so silent when she's around.

'maybe he's hard to get' sakura thought to herself. Then sakura hears noises in the north side of the garden she followed the ruckus and found the clutzy servant and…sasuke, she observed them what were they doing, so she didn't expose herself.

"hey! SASUKE! What are you doing! Your gonna prick yourself"

"I don't mind getting pricked by a flower for you!" sasuke said and grabbed the rose, pricked him but he didn't mind, then naruto got mad he grabbed sasuke's hand and licked the blood away.

"what are you doing? Are you doing this for love?"

"no…I'm doing this because I am your servant"

"oh…." Sasuke said in a depressed tone.

"you know what!"

"what"

"you do thing in a perverted way" naruto complained

"huh?"

"you do things in a sexy ways so-"

"so that's why you get horny!" sasuke said in a very proud manner.

"no….so touching me is off limits" naruto trailed off.

"**what!**" sasuke fell to the ground.

Sakura kept hearing them talk until she heard sasuke say.

"just you wait when I marry you, you'll be begging for more"

"in your dreams!"

Sakura felt displease and ran away from the place and went to her chamber and cried.

"wwwwhhhhhhhhyyyyyyy!..." sakura cried over and over until she felt something in her ,wrath/jealousy.

"I will eliminate him I shall become the queen not HIM!" sakura stand up and wiped away the tears she had a perfect plan to get rid of the unwanted boy. She wrote something on a paper that might be of use. She only needs to make naruto feel used or something.

**Chapter 5 – the plan goes in action within 3 days, mental break up.**

Naruto woke up on….SASUKE'S BED and was very shock; they had 5 rounds of sex, naruto smack sasuke in the head with his fist.

"you freaking SADIST!" Naruto shouted.

"ow!...hey…so early in the morning….your one hyper brat" sasuke said.

"hmp! That's it!"

"what's it?"

"I'm getting out of here…." Naruto said but sasuke grabbed his wrist and said.

"hn….your my maid so there's no need for you to go…."

"I need to get your breakfast!"

"but you can't walk….."

"…I will just have to bear with it" naruto stood up and picked up his clothes his feet were wobbly but he can still walk.

'what an idiot' sasuke thought. Naruto walked to the door with no support and went out of the room.

"darn…my legs are so…..wobbly" naruto complained and proceeded to the kitchen but someone called him from behind.

"naruto!" chocola called.

"huh…uuuu what is it?" naruto asked

"there's letter for you" chocola handed the letter to him.

"is it from mother!" naruto asked again.

"I don't know but here….i need to hurry, vanilla is on cooking duty" chocola said

"what about her on cooking duty?"

"the last time she cooked, the kitchen was a BLAZING mess!"

"well you better get going now!"

"see ya later!" chocola ran off.

"hmmm I wonder what this letter could be…." Naruto opened the letter and read it.

_**Dear naruto,**_

_**You have been used by sasuke, he is all talk and sex, do you really think that he really loves you with all his heart and soul?, well that answer is a big NO, you are a monster naruto, sasuke is only luring you into a trap do you want to know the reason why he left 11yrs ago? Well he only did that so that he can find the the son of the nine tailed fox, which is you, and the necklace he gave you was to show that you are the kitsune right now he is just having fun with you, when his finish with you will be killed by him. **_

_**-from uknown,**_

Naruto felt a hot tear trickle down on his right face, he was standing there in shock too that someone knows that he was the son of the kyuubi and yet sasuke__was luring him into a trap.

"naruto!" sasuke called out. Naruto heard him; he wiped away his tears and went to sasuke, back to his chamber.

"what is it sire?" naruto asked.

"sire?...are you okay?….your face looks like you have been crying"

"no your majesty…if you're wondering about breakfast don't worry I'll get it." Naruto said then bowed then walked away.

"if there's anything wrong naruto youknow you can always talk to me….." when sasuke had already said that naruto had already left.

**Chapter – 6 the plan goes in action within 2 days, physical break up.**

Sasuke was walking in the garden and was thinking about naruto what was wrong with him.

**Sasuke's p.o.v.**

I was wondering why was naruto acting like a stranger to me.

"oh sasuke~" someone called out to me, it was sakura.

"what is it?" I asked.

"I was wondering if we could have tea here?….." sakura asked with a smile

"uhh…yeah…"

"ok good….naruto!"sakura called out to him but naruto didn't came, sakura called him twice but he didn't came again but in the third time.

"NARUTO!" sakura shouted with all her might.

"yes! My lady!" naruto came with a tired look on his face.

"what took you sooooo long!" sakura asked, she was very angry.

"lord itachi needed a map of our kingdom it took me time since the map was misplaced by him it took both of us sometime to find it but- " naruto said on his knees but he was cut off.

"so that's reason! That's not even valid for your punishment pull out all the weeds in this garden I mean all including the weeds on the roses using your bare hands, no breaks! And as for sasuke don't worry I will be the one to serve you!"

"yes my lady….." naruto agreed, he stood up and bowed and proceeded his punishment.

"sakura I think you're going a bit too far " i said.

"oh really…..like I care…..how's about a kiss!" sakura said and puckered up her lips.

"not right no-" i was cut off when sakura gave me the kiss.

"your such a good kisser sasuke! Well I'm off see ya later" sakura complimented and left.

"it's alright your majesty" naruto spoke.

"naruto…" i said

"since both of you are getting married"

"….." I just looked at him in shock.

"for that, congratulations" naruto turned around and smiled with tears forming in his eyes it was clear that he was about to cry.

"naru-"

"maybe I should start at the west side of the garden, goodbye sire" naruto bowed and left.

**Naruto's p.o.v.**

'why do I feel so hurt…WHY! Sasuke didn't love me from the start….i can't bare it anymore I wish….' Then suddenly i somehow slip and hit my head on a rock again then everything became dark, when I woke up it was night fall.

'hnnnn..my head…ow…b-bleeding….i should get back to work….the injury isn't that bad… ' I thought to myself.

I began to do my work without minding the pain that I have right now.

**Chapter- 7 the plan is in action, today I will disappear with lifeless eyes.**

'all plans are in action he is feeling so….oh whatever but tonight he will be gone!' sakura was jumping up and down. While sasuke was looking for naruto, since naruto hasn't finish yet and hasn't eaten a single thing yesterday.

"alright this part is done…..now for the east side….." naruto wiped his sweat with his arm

"naruto!…." Sasuke called out.

"yes your majesty?" naruto replied but he didn't turn around to look at sasuke.

"we are alone you know"

"I am sorry your majesty but I am busy."

"you know you don't have to do it"

"but it's lady sakura's order and my punishment"

"well I'm a prince I order you to stop what you're doing and look at me!" naruto stand up and looked at sasuke with tired eyes, face with dried blood and a wound, hands that have a lot scratches with blood.

"wha-" sasuke was shocked

"don't worry your majesty I'm already used to this" naruto said with a smile.

"don't smile like that!" ssuke said.

"why?"

"stop it! Your breaking yourself piece by piece!"

"I'm already broken…." Sasuke grab naruto's hand and dragged him to his room.

~in the room~

"go in the bathroom and strip"

"yes your majesty…"

'I'm being used again….' Naruto thought. Sasuke came in the bathroom and placed naruto in the tub and turned on the hot water and added some bubble cream in the water to make into a bubble bath.

"what are you doing?"

"cleaning you up!"

"oh…."

"naruto is something really wrong?" sasuke asked while pouring shampoo on my hair.

"nothing…."

"be honest with me….."

"I said it's nothing"

"…" sasuke grab the soap and rubbed it around my body.

"you have pretty skin…." Sasuke complimented.

"uhh…yeah…." When naruto finished taking a bath by sasuke, both of them approached the room sasuke wiped naruto's hair and lend him his pj's.

"I should be going back to my quarters and get back to work…"

"THAT'S IT!" sasuke got pissed from naruto's reactions; sasuke pushed him to the bed and slam his arm right beside, the head of naruto.

"what's wrong?" naruto asked in eyes of despair.

"you….what's got in to you!"

"nothing…." Naruto replied.

" 'nothing' is that all you can say!"

"yes…."

"why! Naruto plss. Plss tell me what's gotten in to you don't you know every time you force yourself it hurts in the heart!...what did I do wrong! " sasuke said and laid his head on to naruto's chest.

Naruto was not able to answer the question but laid down.

"I am sorry your majesty but I have wor-" sasuke grab naruto's hands and pinned him down.

"your not going anywhere" sasuke said in an angry tone and gave naruto a forceful kiss naruto's upper lip was bleeding, since he didn't let sasuke's tongue in his mouth, sasuke tore open the pj's and caressed his abdomen and pinched his nipples.

"ahhhh!...ngh! what…do you want!" naruto asked.

"tell me what's gotten in to you! I won't take 'nothing' for an answer" sasuke yelled and sucked on his nipples and teased it.

"I'll talk! I'll talk!" naruto finally replied.

"start talking! But that doesn't mean I will stop!"

"i-ah!..got this letter!-ah! A-and i-t said tha-that you were u-using…me!"

"wha-" sasuke stopped and watched naruto tremble.

"I knew it! You were using me to lure me in to your trap! Your gonna kill me when your no longer satisfied right!" naruto was able to break sasuke's grip, pushed him to the side and ran to the door.

"naruto wait! This is all a misu-" naruto had already left. Naruto was running until he bumped in to sakura.

"my lady…i-im s-sorry" naruto apologize.

"sorry! You haven't finished your job! You deserve to be cast away! Come here and follow me for your punishment"

"yes my laidy" naruto followed her, both of them went to the back entrance of the castle there they see a 5 men wearing black.

"here he is the kitsune you have been waiting for"

"what!" naruto was in shock.

"boys get him" the man in black commanded the 3 men to grab him and put him inside the cage.

"my LADY! WHA- WHAT'S THIS!" naruto asked as he was dragged to the cage.

"this is the only way to eliminate you" sakura smirked.

"what did I do wrong?…." Naruto asked and cried.

"everything! You even took sasuke away from me you demon fox!"

"are you sure this is the demon fox?"the man in black asked.

"yes he is the one!...oh by the way sasuke needs the necklace back!" sakura pulled the necklace off of naruto's neck.

"and here's a letter from sasuke since he didn't want to see you! Ahahah!" sakura laughed while giving the letter. Naruto read the letter his eyes started tearing up of what it said.

_**Dear naruto,**_

_**If in case you didn't know, I was only using you I wanted to kill you but having sex with you was satisfying so I let sakura do the bidding**_

_**From sasuke**_

"I understand " naruto sat down with lifeless eyes.

"take him away!" the black men took naruto away far away.

While riding the rusty carriage that had a cage the black men asked naruto different kinds of questions.

"so kid when will you turn into your form?"

"when the moon is full but the transformation will only be half"

"ok….." the black men gave a capsule to naruto and told him to drink it, naruto did drink it he felt dizzy and then everything went black again.

**Grammar? Having a problem with it? Review! But don't make it painful I have feelings you know!**


	5. SO MANY STUFF to do i guess

**I'm sorry guys for my grammar but this time i won't rush this chapter and the rest of the upcoming \chapter it's just that I grew impatient and I really want the conflict part, I'm sorry for the previous chapter's that so far that you have read.**

**Well thank you for the one reviwee from a reviewer.**

~LINE BREAK~

"hnnn…ngh!...whe-where am i?..." naruto awakened from his slumber in a cold floor, lying there.

"_your in a black market, dear fox"_

Naruto tried to stand but he couldn't his body was somehow paralyzed.

"black market?…."

"_I bet you never heard of it…it's a market where pretty things like you are being sold to people but the price is very high! And you, you're worth every penny"_

"what are you going to do to me?" naruto asked.

"_sell you!" the unknown man replied. _

"_sir the goodies are next, sir" another man talked to this man_

"_get him wear a reviling rabbit outfit, make it snappy I want him to look good " the man that talked to naruto requested_

"_yes sir!" then the other man's voice agreed._

"_good luck boy!" the man complimented._

**-in the stage-**

"_good evening everyone, we like to thank you for coming and buying our precious products and now for our goodies, I orochimaru will show a legendary creature, a creature that will transform into a 9tailed fox within a fool moon but what I'm showing to you now is still the human form if anyone wants to buy him you will experience the transformation wants in a life time!,I present you the fox for now! "_

the curtains moved to the side and showed a very fascinating and delicate boy with dark sea blue eyes and hair that matches the sun, skin that almost looks like milk.

"now you have seen the product let's start with…9,000$"

"_10,000!" the other man says_

"_12,000"_

"_16,000"_

"_40,000!"_

"_**100,000! In cash!" **_everyone in the room gasped,__a man that is tall wearing a tux carrying 2 briefcases filled with money. The man opened it and let the money fall on the ground, in front of naruto.

"anyone! 1,2,3 SOLD TO THE MAN IN BLACK!"

"put him in my car, my car is limo! The plate number is LX****"

"sure!" 2 men carried naruto away and out him in the man's limo. There naruto lied unconscious.

"thankyou" the man in black says

"by the way what's your name? you look like a kid, you a millionaire?"

"no, try billionaire! And by the it's sai I'm 18"

"sai…ok…..remember he transforms in the full moon!" orochimaru reminded.

"thank you….."

Sai went to his limo and told his driver to go back to the mansion the drive took like 3 hours to get there since the mansion was staying near to a sea shore. Sai told his servants to gently bring naruto to his room.

~in the room~

"so this is the cute little vixen…." Sai caressed naruto's face gently. His hand trailed his hand on naruto's face then the neck then….

"what do you think you're doing?" naruto grab his wrist

"oh….your awake….vixen."

"answer my question"

"hmmm…I was trying to admire your soft skin" sai shove away his hand from naruto.

"tch"

"ehhh…..you're a feisty type…hmmm….i think I should enjoy you a little more " sai grab both of naruto's hand and placed it above him then suddenly sai was now untop.

"wha-what are you doing!"

"you a virgin?"

"uhhhh…..NO!"

"oh….then it's ok for me to slam my dick in you!"

"WHAT!"

"so…here's a last question….you a whore?"

"no I'm not!"

"hehehe…I like this!" sai rip off naruto's costume to expose his body.

"whoa! Nn-noo!"

"oh~….your so cute when you struggle…." Sai complimented with a voice and eyes of lust.

"S-STOP NO DON'T!" naruto hesitated.

"and why not?" sai asked in anger.

"'why not?' can't you see this is rape"

"hmmmm….i prefer making love than rape"

"LOVE? This is more than rape!"

"ok….tell me vixen do I look familiar to you? Answer me honestly"

"…..a little"

"are you sure?...hmmm…let me give you a hint…naruto I will be always be here, by your side"

"that line….it reminds me of someone…..but I forgot"

"tch!...enough talk…I want more action!" sai's left hand was gripping both hands of naruto, the other was wondering on his body, pinching on the nipples until they are red and hard, giving kiss marks everywhere.

"hnn…stop….please….."

"not until you remember me! Tell me what my name is! "

"ngh!..." sai's hand wondered around naruto's body until

"what is my name say it! Say it out loud like every slut would!"

"STOP IT!" naruto was able to be free from his grip and kicked him in the stomach hard enough for him to collapse in the floor in pain. Naruto has now the opportunity to run away from the creep, he grabbed a white polo from the closet it didn't really matter if it was big or small and he made a dash to the door, it was lock. Sai was able to grab naruto's tender foot which causes naruto to fall to the ground.

"you can't get away from me little vixen!" sai said. On the floor, still in pain.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME CREEP!" naruto said and kicked him in the face three times. He was able to get free from sai's grip and dashed to the balcony and jumped.

Naruto's p.o.v.

I landed on a bed of roses with thorns. While I was struggling on breaking free the thorns gave scratches all around my body but I didn't mind it, once when I was able to get free I ran to the exit with the shirt I burrowed still in good shape. I was now in front of the exit it was actually a giant gate I started climbing on its bars up then down. After that I was finally free from that's creeps place I was so happy that I ran 5 miles away and reached the forest there I took off the ripped up clothing and wiped it on my bleeding wounds from, then changed it to the one I burrowed it was a good thing no harm was done, when the time I wore it, it was actually big the cloth stopped on my knees whoever owns this must be a giant or something but somehow it more looked like a dress than a polo or something.

"_whose there?" _an unknown voice asked. When I looked at the right side of me I saw someone that person had a scar across his nose.

"who are you sir?"

"_well I asked you first_"

"my name is naruto, naruto uzamaki_"_

"well I am iruka…..just call me iruka"

"ok iruka…..what are you doing here?"

"that's my line little naruto….."

"ok….i ran away"

"from your family?"

"no from a creep who is trying to rape me"

"well that's a valid reason"

"what about you?"

"I live in the forest….come it's actually very cold"

"thank you so much iruka"

"my pleasure"

Both of us headed to a small hill and there, there lies a small home inside that home were well refurnished furniture's clean ones to be exact iruka told me to sit down on the sofa while he goes to make some tea while he was doing that he asked me various questions like 'how old are you?' 'where do you live?' some stuff like that I told he every honest answer.

"you're a very honest boy, I like that" he said that while giving me the tea.

"thank you" when I drank the tea it was very delicious the taste collided in my tongue the feeling was very warm.

"you're welcome….so how do you like my homemade tea?, it's made from herbs and some secret ingredients"

"IT'S SO DELICOUSE!"

"what's the feeling?"

"warm…very warm"

"how does it taste?"

"very sweet"

"so you're a child with a wounded heart"

"what?"

"oh nothing…." He said and giggled a little.

"ok….so where did you get that scar?"

"the scar…hmmmm I can't remember how I got it though"

"oh…..ok!"

"why not you take a bath!"

"uh…ok!"

"we should go there by walk"

"ok….."

"I can lend you my clothes since that is too big for you it kinda looks like a dress"

"thanks!..."

" did you finished your drink?"

"yeah" iruka stand up took the empty cup, placed it in the dishwasher, he then went upstairs, grab my clothes and a first aid kit.

"ready to go?"

"yeah!" both of us walked out of the house and go to the bath.

**~line break~**

When we have arrived at the bath I started to strip and dive in the pond, the water of the pond was warm, very warm, I took a bath for like 10 minutes then grab the towel that iruka gave me wiped it around my body and wounds then I wore the clothes that he also gave me.

"by the way why are you bringing a first aid kit"

"just look at those wounds they need treatment" iruka started putting bandages on my wounds.

"thank you again ummm…..why are you helping me?"

" I can't stand seeing someone like you wondering around the woods lost."

"eeeerrrr….ok"

"ok were done let's go back to the house it is somehow getting cold"

"sure" both of use went back to the house.

**To be continued.**


End file.
